Verdadero Héroe
by Spytadofu
Summary: Siendo un bebé, Izuku fue abandonado en un basurero. Años después, debido a una trágica noche, poco a poco Izuku se dio cuenta como la sociedad ha ensuciado la definición de héroe. Él juró delante de la tumba de la mujer que lo crió, que iba a demostrarle al mundo lo que significa ser un héroe... Un Verdadero Héroe
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

En un hospital de Japón, se puede apreciar a una mujer peliverde cansada, que estaba acostada en la cama. Al parecer acaba de dar a luz. En un rincón, se encontraba un hombre pelinegro, esposo de la peliverde, sosteniendo su mano con dolor, debido que, durante el parto, su esposa le estuvo apretando la mano fuertemente.

**No seas dramático, Hisashi **-dijo la peliverde a su esposo- **Yo fui la que sufrió más**

**Lo sé Inko, pero también me duele la mano. Creo que me lo has roto** -le respondió a su esposa mientras derramaba lágrimas masculinas- **¿Cuánto tiempo van a demorar?** -preguntó preocupado-

**No lo sé, pero es necesario hacerles un chequeo preventivo** -respondió la peliverde

Después de esperar alrededor de una hora, apareció el doctor junto a una enfermera que cargaba a 2 bebés. Uno era un niño con poco cabello de color verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color; mientras el otro bebé, era una niña con poco cabello de color verde, claro que también tenía los ojos del mismo color.  
Ambos son hijos de Midoriya Hisashi y Midoriya Inko.

Los padres al notar la expresión seria del doctor se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado a sus hijos.

**Bueno señor y señora Midoriya, ya salieron los resultados del chequeo de sus hijos **-dijo el doctor con un tono serio- **Lastimosamente les tengo malas noticias**

**¿Hay algún problema con mis bebés? -**preguntó Inko, mientras pequeñas lágrimas aparecían al borde de sus ojos-

**Los resultados de su hija muestran que está completamente sana, pero... los resultados de su hijo indican que padece de cáncer** -habló el doctor mientras veía a la madre de los niños llorar desconsoladamente- **Aunque parezca raro, este mal es producto de una mutación originada por los quirks… Ya ha habido casos similares en el pasado, pero nunca he visto que en algún paciente se halla desarrollado demasiado rápido**

**¿C-cómo es esto posible? **-habló desconsoladamente Inko-

**¿Qué ti-tipo de cáncer? **-preguntó Hisashi mientras derramaba lágrimas- **¿A-acaso no hay nada que se pueda hacer?**

**Su hijo tiene leucemia, lastimosamente no hay nada que podamos hacer... Los resultados indican que el cáncer que presenta su hijo está en una etapa muy avanzada -**respondió apenado- **Además existe el riesgo que, si le realizamos la quimioterapia, su cuerpo no sea lo suficientemente capaz de soportarlo... Por lo que, si le hacemos la quimioterapia o no, igual morirá... Lo siento**

Después que el doctor terminó de hablar, se retiró junto a la enfermera. Inko empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras cargaba a su hijo. Por su parte, Hisashi, quien sostenía a su pequeña hija, no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su esposa.

**¿Qué vamos **_***snif***_** hacer Hisashi? **-Preguntó entre lágrimas Inko a su esposo-

**No lo sé, Inko. Pero no podemos hacernos cargo de nuestro hijo **-dijo Hisashi- **Me duele mucho y puede sonar cruel, pero no tenemos más alternativa que abandonarlo**

Inko, al escuchar eso, miró a su esposo con una cara de horror. ¿Cómo era posible que su esposo dijera tal estupidez?

¡**¿QUÉ MIERDA DICES?! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ABANDONAR A NUESTRO PROPIO HIJO? **-gritó Inko enojada mientras derramaba lágrimas-

**Sé que es una idea terrible, pero no tenemos otra opción. Sabes perfectamente que no tenemos dinero suficiente para ayudarlo... Tú misma has escuchado al doctor, con o sin el tratamiento, morirá** -explicó Hisashi-

Inko solo podía llorar. No lo quería admitir, pero su esposo tenía razón. Cuando Inko se enteró que iba a tener mellizos, se preocupó debido que Hisashi había perdido su empleo. A medida que pasaba los meses del embarazo, se fueron endeudando más y más.

Por su parte, Hisashi realmente odiaba tener que abandonar a su hijo, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Tampoco lo iba a dejar en adopción, debido que, según el doctor, su hijo tenía los días contados.

**Tampoco podemos esperar hasta que muera, no podemos desperdiciar dinero en su entierro... Así que yo me encargaré de dejarlo en algún lugar que nadie sospeche **-dijo Hisashi-

**E-está bien** -Inko no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar la idea de su esposo-

**[...]**

Han pasado un par de días desde que nacieron los mellizos. En estos momentos, Inko junto a su esposo e hijos se encuentran abordando su auto.

Ambos decidieron abandonar a su hijo en un lugar alejado en donde nadie pueda verlos.

Desde que Inko aceptó la idea de Hisashi, ambos no volvieron hablar sobre eso. Luego de 50 minutos en auto llegaron a una de las zonas menos concurridas de la cuidad.

Cuando Inko tuvo que abandonar a su bebé, lo único que le dijo fue **"perdóname"**. Hisashi bajó del auto y se dirigió a un callejón, se aseguró que no haya nadie y depósito a su hijo dentro de una caja, al costado de la basura.

**Espero sepas comprender **-fue lo último que dijo Hisashi para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su auto junto a Inko con su hija-

**[...]**

Ha pasado un día desde que el pequeño bebé fue abandonado por sus padres. El pequeño ha pasado frío y hambre, además que sus padres ni siquiera quisieron ponerle un nombre.

Los llantos del pequeño se podían escuchar por todo el callejón y así hubieran continuado si no fuera porque una señora de 50 años escuchó los llantos.

Esta señora se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casa. Ella estaba pasando por ahí debido que venía de visitar a su amiga.

Al pasar por un callejón pudo escuchar los llantos de un bebé. Eso le extrañó debido a que lo único que había ahí era basura. Debido a su curiosidad decidió ir a investigar.

Lo que encontró la dejó estupefacta. Era un pequeño bebé que estaba pálido. La señora pudo deducir que el niño solo tenía unos días de nacido debido a su tamaño. El bebé presentaba rasguños por culpa de los gatos que habitaban ahí.

La señora tomó entre sus brazos al bebé mientras trataba de calmarlo. Por más que traté de asimilar esto, ella no podía creer que los padres de esta criatura lo habían abandonado dentro de un montón de basura.

**No te preocupes pequeño, te aseguro que a partir de ahora todo va estar bien **-dijo la señora entre lágrimas-

Luego de calmar al bebé, la señora se dirigió al hospital más cercano, para que puedan revisar su condición.

Al llegar, se dirigió rápidamente a la sección de emergencia. Ella gritó desesperada que la atendieran debido que al pequeño se le dificultaba cada vez más poder respirar.

La enfermera tomó al niño entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacía el doctor.

Después de 3 horas por fin salió el doctor para explicarle la situación del bebé.

**Pudimos salvar la vida del pequeño. Si hubiera demorado unos minutos más, seguro que moría **-explicó el doctor-

**Muchísimas gracias** -respondió la señora entre lágrimas-

**Pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?** -preguntó con curiosidad el doctor-

**No lo sé. Encontré al pequeño en un callejón, dentro de una caja. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo ahí **-dijo la señora- **lo más probable es que sus padres lo hayan abandonado**

**Dios. Cómo es posible que unos padres puedan abandonar a su propio hijo que recién acaba de nacer **-dijo el doctor-

**Pero dígame ¿Hay algún problema con la criatura?** -preguntó la señora-

**Lastimosamente, el niño tiene cáncer. Al parecer se debe a una mutación genética... Pero no se preocupe, está recién en la fase inicial, por lo que con el tratamiento adecuado podemos ayudarlo** -respondió el doctor-

Así es. El doctor que hizo los chequeos en el hospital donde nacieron los pequeños, cometió un grave error al afirmar que el cáncer del niño estaba en etapa terminal. En realidad, el pequeño si se podía salvar con el tratamiento adecuado, cosa que no sabía los padres y no lo sabrán hasta después de muchos años.

La señora al comienzo se entristeció debido a la situación del bebé. Ella estaba segura de que los padres abandonaron al pequeño por culpa de su enfermedad.

Meditando un poco más, la señora decidió tomar una decisión. Ella se convertiría en la familia del pequeño.

**Muy bien doctor, por favor inicie con el tratamiento. Yo me haré cargo de él a partir de ahora **-dijo la señora con determinación-

**De acuerdo. Pero ¿Cuál será el nombre del pequeño? **-preguntó el doctor-

**Se llamará Izuku... Nakahara Izuku** -respondió la señora-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Han pasado unos días desde que la señora llamada Nakahara Yumina rescató a Izuku.

Nakahara Yumina, es una señora de 50 años, viuda. Ella perdió a su esposo e hijo en un accidente automovilístico hace unos 10 años.

Cuando encontró a Izuku, se horrorizó por la crueldad de los padres del niño y decidió criarlo como al nieto que nunca tuvo.

Optó por no denunciar el abandono a las autoridades, en cambio decidió adoptarlo y darle todo lo que él necesita. Ya con todos los papeles firmados, la pequeña criatura pasó a ser conocido legalmente como Nakahara Izuku.

Una vez que terminó con el tema de la adopción, se procedió a realizarle la quimioterapia.

El cuerpo de Izuku pudo reaccionar de manera correcta, el cual fue una buena noticia para Yumina.

**[…]**

***4 años después***

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que Izuku fue encontrado por Yumina. Durante este tiempo Izuku pudo curarse del cáncer de manera satisfactoria.

El niño tuvo un crecimiento normal sin ningún tipo de secuela. Aunque había algo que a Yumina le preocupaba, y era la personalidad de Izuku.

Se podría decir que Izuku es un chico muy inteligente, además que tiene una actitud muy madura, solo que no le gusta relacionarse con los demás. Su abuela, preocupada, le preguntó por qué no hacía amigos.

**No lo sé abuela, quizás porque ningún niño de la escuela me agrada o porque no tienen los mismos gustos que yo**

Su abuela pensaba que quizás esa sea una de las razones. A diferencia de los demás niños que prefieren jugar en el parque, Izuku prefiere leer en la biblioteca de su casa.

Ella siempre le leía cuentos, pero había algunos casos en donde ella no podía leerle dichos cuentos, por lo que él decidió pedirle a ella y a su sensei que le enseñen a leer. Su abuela sabiendo que no podía negarse, aceptó.

Su sensei quedó maravillada por el pedido de su alumno favorito por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en enseñarle a leer. Al cabo de unos meses Izuku pudo leer a la perfección a pesar de que en ese entonces tenía 3 años.

Su sensei siempre le entregaba libros, por lo que en el receso siempre los leía. Esa era unas de las razones del porqué no tenía amigos.

En estos momentos, ambos se encuentran en la sala de espera del hospital. Hace unos días Izuku despertó su quirk... El único problema es que no saben qué clase de quirk es... Por esa razón habían venido con el doctor

Cuando su abuela le preguntó cómo había despertado su quirk y cómo funcionaba, Izuku le tuvo que contar lo sucedido...

**[…]**

**/Flashback/**

Izuku se encontraba en el jardín de su escuela, era la hora de receso por lo que él decidió ir a sentarse debajo de un árbol para leer el libro que le había entregado su sensei.

La hora de receso transcurría con normalidad para Izuku, un clima cálido y el canto de los pájaros; hasta que...

**Oh, miren a quien tenemos acá** -habló un niño de la misma clase-

Un grupo de niños había aparecido delante de Izuku. Este grupo se encargaba de fastidiar a la mayoría de los niños de la escuela, por esa razón la mayoría los odiaba.

Muchos niños ya se habían quejado con sus senseis, pero ellas solo lo tomaban como una forma de juego por parte del grupo.

Este grupo había tratado de fastidiar a Izuku en varias ocasiones, pero no lo lograron porque su sensei siempre paraba con él. Pero no hoy... Ella tuvo que ir a cambiar a un niño que se había orinado en el aula...

Muchos de los niños empezaron a ver la interacción entre Izuku y el grupo de los niños. Ellos sabían acerca de la personalidad de Izuku, frío y de pocas palabras.

Algunos niños habían tratado de hablar con él, lastimosamente Izuku siempre los ignoraba, por lo que se rindieron.

**¿Acaso no puedes hacer otra cosa? Siempre te veo sentado debajo de ese árbol, leyendo como un idiota** -habló el líder del grupo-

El líder del grupo se llama Kirigaya Yuuto, un niño que se cree superior solo porque su padre es un héroe conocido.

**Perdóname por tratar de aprender cosas nuevas y no ser un estúpido ignorante como tú y tu grupo de retrasados** -respondió Izuku mientras aún seguía leyendo su libro-

**Yo no soy un retrasado** -habló un niño del grupo-

**Eso es lo que diría un retrasado** -respondió, quien aún continuaba leyendo-

Ante esa interacción, los niños empezaron a reírse, pues, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa manera a Yuuto y su grupo de retrasados.

En cambio, Yuuto y su grupo estaban rojos de la ira... Pero él encontró una forma de poder molestar a Izuku... Los quirks.

Izuku era el único niño de 4 años de la escuela que aún no despertaba su quirk y aprovechando esa situación, dijo:

**Ja, hablas mucho para ser un inútil sin quirk** -habló mientras esperaba que Izuku se ponga a llorar debido a la realidad de ser el único sin un quirk-

El grupo de Yuuto empezó a reír mientras le gritaban inútil a Izuku.

Ante este intento de burla, Izuku cerró su libro y se levantó, sacó una moneda y miró a Yuuto

**Elige, ¿Cara o cruz?** -preguntó mientras estaba listo para lanzar la moneda al aire-

**¿Eh?** -fue lo más inteligente que Yuuto pudo decir-

**No me digas que tampoco sabes que es cara y cruz... Tal vez deberías dejar de fastidiar a los demás, agarrar un libro y estudiar... Mira este es cara y este es cruz** -habló con burla mientras le enseñaba la moneda-

**Eso ya lo sé idiota. Solo que no sé para qué me haces esa pregunta** -habló mientras escuchaba la risa de los niños que los estaban observando-

**Si sale cara, significa que soy y seré un inútil sin quirk, pero... Si sale cruz significa que despertaré mi quirk en este instante... Oh me olvidaba, si sale cruz, tú y tu grupo también dejarán de fastidiar a los demás** -explicó Izuku-

Todos los niños tenían una mirada complicada. Ellos sabían que Izuku era el niño más inteligente, pero era la primera vez que escuchaban algo estúpido de su parte... ¿Cómo que despertará su quirk en el mismo instante que salga cruz?

**Obvio que elegiré cara, además, es imposible que si sale cruz tu quirk despertará** -respondió mientras sonreía arrogantemente-

**Ok** -dijo Izuku mientras lanzaba la moneda-

La moneda dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire para luego aterrizar en la palma de Izuku, quien tapó la moneda

**¿Listo?** -preguntó Izuku mientras aún tapaba la moneda-

Yuuto solo asintió. Izuku lentamente quitó su mano mientras todos a su alrededor miraban cual había sido el resultado.

El resultado fue... Cruz

**Gané** -dijo mientras sonreía-

En ese mismo instante, algo le pasó a Izuku... Ambos brazos empezaron a iluminarse. La luz que emanaba era de color verde, además que también salía píxeles de sus brazos

**Oh. Así que este es mi quirk** -se dijo a sí mismo con asombro-

Todos los niños tenían lo boca abierta... ¿Acaso Izuku podía ver el futuro?... ¿Cómo sabía que en ese momento iba a despertar su quirk?...

¡**¿Acaso crees que somos tontos?! Tú ya habías despertado tu quirk hace tiempo ¿verdad? ¡¿Por qué decías que no tenías quirk?! **-gritó Yuuto-

Izuku solo miraba sus brazos para tratar de comprender cómo funcionaba su quirk... En realidad, él no estaba fingiendo... En el mismo instante que salió cruz, su quirk se manifestó... Él no entendía cómo... solo sabía que tenía muy buena suerte.

**¿Eh? Estoy diciendo la verdad. Acabo de manifestar mi quirk. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Shizune-sensei... Además, ¿por qué demonios les mentiría?... Bueno, si aún dudan de mí, pues, no me importa... Me da igual su opinión** -respondió Izuku mientras aún seguía mirando sus brazos- **Oh. No lo olvides, tú y tu grupo de retrasados deben dejar de molestar a los demás**

Después que terminó de hablar, Izuku agarró su libro que estaba en el piso, desactivó su quirk y se dirigió a su aula, mientras que todos los niños aún no salían de su asombro... Pero...

¿**A dónde crees que vas?** -antes que Izuku entre al aula, Yuuto lo sujetó del hombro-

**Pues al aula, el receso ya terminó** -respondió con tranquilidad mientras se quitaba la mano de Yuuto-

Izuku no quería tener problemas, el solo quería leer su libro.

En cambio, Yuuto estaba realmente enfadado, era la primera vez en su vida que se habían burlado de él... Por esa razón decidió darle la paliza de su vida a Izuku.

El quirk de Yuuto le permite generar hielo de su cuerpo. Creó un bastón de hielo, que lo utilizó para golpear a Izuku, pero él lo esquivó con suma facilidad.

Izuku realmente quería evitar problemas, lastimosamente él no se iba dejar golpear por un idiota.

Le quitó el bastón de hielo a Yuuto, se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, por lo que, debido al impacto, Yuuto cayó al suelo.

**Escúchame bien, la próxima vez que intentes golpearme o que algunos de tus estúpidos "amigos" moleste a cualquiera de esta escuela, me encargaré personalmente de hacerles la vida imposible -**dijo Izuku con una voz sería-

Todos los alumnos, sin excepción, sintieron miedo... Ese día aprendieron algo... Jamás molestar a Izuku...

**/Fin Flashback/**

**[…]**

Después de escuchar lo sucedido, Yumina quedó sorprendida.  
Obviamente Izuku no le contó la última parte. Si ella se enterara que habló de esa manera, estaría en graves problemas.

**¿Me estás diciendo que, gracias a una moneda, manifestaste tu quirk?** -Yumina aún no lo podía creer-

**Sí, fue increíble, ¿no lo crees?** -dijo Izuku mientras leía un libro-

Yumina no decidió hacer más preguntas. La puerta del doctor se abrió. De adentro, salieron una mujer peliverde junto a su hija, también peliverde, al parecer estaba feliz por su quirk.

**¿Crees que con este quirk seré una gran heroína, okaa-san?** -preguntó la niña peliverde mientras que de sus manos salían fuego-

**Por supuesto que sí hija, tu otou-san y yo siempre estaremos apoyándote -**le respondió la mujer peliverde a su hija-

Izuku vió la interacción entre ambas peliverdes, pero no le tomó importancia, prefirió seguir leyendo su libro.

**El siguiente es Nakahara Izuku** -dijo el doctor quién salió después de ambas peliverdes-

**Vamos Izuku, es nuestro turno** -habló Yumina mientras tomaba de la mano a Izuku-

Izuku solo dio un largo suspiro. Él realmente odiaba que lo interrumpieran su lectura...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Luego que el doctor avisara que era su turno, Izuku y Yumina entraron y tomaron asiento.

**¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?** -preguntó el doctor mientras revisaba el expediente de Izuku-

**Es debido al quirk de mi nieto** -respondió Yumina- **Hace unos días lo manifestó, pero no sabemos qué es** **lo que puede hacer**

**Muy bien niño, muéstrame tu quirk** -dijo el doctor con curiosidad-

Izuku hizo caso y activó su quirk. El doctor empezó a observar más de cerca la luz y los píxeles que desprendían ambos brazos.

El doctor estaba sorprendido, en sus 30 años de médico jamás había visto un quirk similar.

Él estaba a punto de preguntarle a Izuku acerca de los quirks de sus padres, pero no lo hizo... ¿La razón? En el expediente de Izuku aparecía como adoptado...

**¿Y buen doctor? ¿Sabe qué clase de quirk tiene mi nieto?** -preguntó Yumina-

El doctor se acercó a su computadora y empezó a buscar en la base de datos si había algún registro de un quirk similar... Pero no encontró nada.

**Les seré sincero... No tengo idea** -respondió avergonzado- **Es la primera vez que veo un quirk como el de su nieto**

Tanto Yumina como Izuku estaban sorprendidos. Ellos no esperaban que el doctor les diera esa respuesta.

**¿Has descubierto que más puede hacer tu quirk, aparte de iluminar?** -preguntó el doctor para saber si podía hacer algo más-

**No, absolutamente nada** -respondió mientras desactiva su quirk-

**Uhmm... ya veo** -dijo mientras anotaba lo dicho-

Al ver que el doctor no sabía nada de su quirk, Izuku pensó que quizás sus padres hayan tenido un quirk similar al de él.

**Abuela, ¿Cuáles fueron los quirks de mis padres?** -preguntó Izuku- **Puede que mi quirk sea una combinación de ambos quirks de ellos**

Ante esa pregunta, el doctor se puso nervioso mientras que a Yumina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Izuku siempre le preguntaba acerca de sus padres. Ella le tuvo que decir que sus padres murieron cuando él era un bebé... No le gustaba mentir, pero ¿cómo le iba a decir a un niño de 4 años que sus padres lo abandonaron enfermo en un basurero cuando solo era un recién nacido?...

**Los quirks de tus p-padres no tienen ninguna relación con el tuyo** -respondió tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible- **E-entonces doctor, nos retiramos**

Izuku pudo notar el nerviosismo de su abuela, pero eso ya era algo común en ella... Cada vez que le hacia una pregunta acerca de sus padres su abuela le respondía haciendo que Izuku tenga aún más preguntas, aunque algunas veces ella cambiaba de tema.

Izuku solo sabía que sus "padres" se llamaban Nakahara kusuo y Nakahara Shizuka. Su abuela le dijo que ellos fallecieron unos meses después de su nacimiento. Cuando Izuku se enteró de eso, quiso ir a visitar las tumbas de sus padres, lastimosamente su abuela le dijo que estaban enterrados en el otro extremo de Japón y que algún día lo visitarán. Entonces decidió buscar las fotos de sus padres en los álbumes que tenía su abuela... pero no encontró nada. Según su abuela, las fotos de sus padres se quemaron en un incendio que sucedió hace años.

Cada vez que preguntaba sobre sus padres, Izuku pudo ver tristeza y dolor en los ojos de su abuela, por lo que decidió no volver a preguntar... Aunque en el fondo sabía que su abuela le ocultaba algo...

**Discúlpenme por no haber sido de ayuda** -dijo apenado- **Trataré de investigar y hablar con mis colegas sobre el quirk de su nieto**

**Muchas gracias, doctor. Si descubrimos que más puede hacer el quirk de mi nieto, le avisaré** -contestó Yumina-

Después de hablar con el doctor, se retiraron a un restaurante para poder almorzar...

**No puedo creer que el doctor no haya sido de ayuda** -habló mientras masticaba-

Para Izuku, haber ido al doctor significó una pérdida de tiempo... tiempo que pudo haber utilizado para seguir leyendo su libro

_***suspiro***_** Los doctores no siempre tienen la respuesta para todo, Izuku** -le respondió- **Deja de leer tu libro mientras comes**

Izuku realmente quería saber que más podía hacer con su quirk. Él estaba seguro de que si quirk podía hacer más cosas que solo iluminar... Los píxeles que caían de sus brazos debían de servir para algo... Pero ¿Para qué?

***Al día siguiente***

Izuku se encontraba caminando por el parque con un libro en la mano. Esta mañana su abuela le dio la noticia que en la tarde irán a un dojo de karate para que Izuku se inscriba.

Izuku no tomó muy bien esa noticia, pues él quería quedarse en casa y seguir con sus lecturas... Aunque eso no le agradaba a su abuela...

**Izuku, no puedes estar todo el día encerrado en tu habitación leyendo... Sé que no te agrada la idea de ir a un dojo, pero lo hago por tu bien... Aunque sea hazlo por mí, ¿Ok?**

Cuando Izuku escuchó esas palabras dichas por su abuela en la mañana, él no se pudo negar... Aunque su abuela le prometió que le compraría lo que él quisiera si es que obedecía...

Izuku seguía su camino para poder encontrar un lugar perfecto para leer. Había veces que Izuku se aburría en casa, por lo que venía al parque para leer con tranquilidad.

Mientras iba caminando, pudo ver a lo lejos a un niño gordo con alas, un niño flaco y un niño rubio que hacía explosiones con sus manos, mientras que delante de ellos había una niña peliverde que estaba defendiendo a un chico que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

La niña peliverde miró a Izuku, por lo que le hizo gestos para que viniera ayudarla.

Izuku al ver los gestos de la niña, siguió su camino... no le interesaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás... aparte tenía que encontrar un buen sitio para poder leer... para él, eso era lo más importante

Luego de caminar unos 5 minutos, al fin pudo encontrar un sitio cómodo.

Izuku se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol... todo era perfecto, solo que aún tenía la pregunta que no lo dejó dormir anoche... ¿qué demonios podía hacer con su quirk?...

Él solo dio un largo suspiro para seguir leyendo. Su abuela le dijo que iba a recogerlo a las 2 p.m., por lo que Izuku solo tenía 30 minutos... 30 minutos que debía aprovechar al máximo

Faltando unos 10 minutos, Izuku vió de reojo que el trío se le estaba acercando. Él los ignoró y siguió leyendo

**Bakugō, creo que no debiste haberla golpeado** -habló el niño con alas-

**Pero si al final ella le dio una paliza a Bakugō** -habló el niño delgado-

**¡QUIEREN CALLARSE! Esa maldita lo pagará caro** -habló Bakugō, quien tenía algunas quemaduras- **ahora sigan caminando antes que los golpeé para poder relajarme**

Bakugō estaba molesto, pues la niña peliverde no lo dejó seguir golpeando a aquel perdedor. Estaba caminado junto a los otros dos niños, hasta que vió a un niño peliverde que estaba leyendo sentado debajo de un árbol... Bakugō sonrió... había encontrado a su próxima víctima...

Los 3 continuaron su camino hasta llegar delante de Izuku.

**Oye bastardo, ¿acaso no sabes que al parque se viene a jugar?** -habló Bakugō, quien esperaba ver cómo reaccionaría Izuku-

**Debe ser un rarito que le gusta hacer su tarea en el parque** -habló el niño gordo-

**¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?** -dijo Bakugō mientras hacía pequeñas explosiones en sus manos-

Estuvieron cerca de 2 minutos tratando de molestar a Izuku, pero él no les hacía caso.

Izuku realmente se sentía aburrido. Había salido de casa para poder leer tranquilo en el parque, nunca imaginó encontrarse con molestias como el trío que estaba delante de él.

**Oye Bakugō, creo que nos está ignorando** -habló el niño delgado mientras miraba a Izuku, quien aún se encontraba leyendo-

**¡CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA!... OYE IDIOTA, CUANDO TE HABLE, ME TIENES QUE RESPONDER** -gritó Bakugō a Izuku-

Pero Izuku seguía leyendo su libro. Él no tenía tiempo para poder escuchar a un trío de retrasados.

Bakugō, al ver que Izuku no le contestaba, se le ocurrió quitarle su libro.

**Veamos si me prestas atención si te quito tu preciado libro... O tal vez deba quemarlo** -habló arrogantemente mientras hacía explosiones en sus manos-

Izuku, cansado de escuchar tanta estupidez, cerró su libro y se levantó, estiró su mano mientras activaba su quirk y disparó una ráfaga de vídeo a la cabeza de Bakugō, dejándolo inconsciente.

**¿Q-qué pasó?** -habló el niño gordo, quien aún no salía de su asombro-

**Bien, funciona tal y como imaginé. Solo debo practicar para perfeccionarlo** -se dijo a sí mismo-

En todo el tiempo que Bakugō y sus amigos estuvieron hablando, Izuku pensó en una forma de poder utilizar su quirk. Él pensó en concentrar una parte de los píxeles y la luz verde en la palma de su mano e imaginar que lo disparaba.

Al escuchar lo último que dijo Bakugō, decidió poner en práctica lo que había pensado. Activando su quirk, Izuku concentró la luz y los píxeles en la palma de su mano, formando una pequeña esfera; para luego tratar de disparar dicha esfera...

Izuku, al ver el resultado, se alegró, aunque no imaginó que dispararía una ráfaga... eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Luego de ver a Bakugō inconsciente en el piso, se fue en busca de su abuela, pues ya eran las 2 p.m.

Los niños que acompañaban a Bakugō, vieron como Izuku se iba sin decir nada. Le tomó menos de un minuto derrotar a Bakugō, quien presumía tener un quirk muy poderoso...

_**Para la próxima, mejor me quedo en casa**_ -pensó Izuku mientras iba en busca de su abuela-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Luego que dejó inconsciente a Bakugō, Izuku fue en busca de su abuela.  
Buscó por 5 minutos hasta que la encontró sentada cerca a la fuente.

**Hola Izuku, ¿te has divertido?** -preguntó Yumina mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

**S-se podría decir que sí** -respondió Izuku-

Izuku no le iba a contar lo sucedido porque estaba seguro de que su abuela lo iba a obligar a disculparse a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa.  
Tampoco tenía planeado contarle que había descubierto que más podía hacer con su quirk... Primero, porque quería perfeccionar y descubrir que cosas podía hacer su quirk para darle una sorpresa y segundo, no quería regresar otra vez al doctor...

**Bien, vamos de una vez que se nos está siendo tarde** -dijo Yumina para dirigirse al dojo-

Después de unos 15 minutos de caminata, por fin llegaron al dojo en que iba estar Izuku.

**¿No estás emocionado?** -preguntó a su nieto-

**Ni un poco** -contestó Izuku, quien esperaba no encontrarse a nadie de la escuela-

La verdadera razón del porqué Yumina trajo a Izuku, fue porque pensaba que como su quirk solo podía iluminar, iba a recibir burlas en la escuela, por lo que lo trajo aquí para que aprenda a defenderse... también para que pueda hacer amigos, ya que le preocupaba que pasara todo el día en su habitación leyendo.

Una vez que entraron al dojo, vieron como los alumnos estaban entrenando y otros conversando con sus profesores.

Para mala suerte de Izuku, en ese mismo dojo se encontraba Yuuto, quien tenía un moretón en la cara, cortesía de Izuku.

Yuuto al verlo, sintió un poco de miedo. Izuku, en cambio, lo miró con una expresión aburrida, esperaba no encontrarse a nadie de la escuela.

**Hola Yumina-san** -saludó un hombre- **Oh, tú debes ser Izuku-kun, ¿cierto?**

El hombre que había saludado era Hiyama Kouki, un sensei del dojo. Él fue amigo del difunto hijo de Yumina, además que también estaba al tanto de la situación de Izuku.

**Hola Kouki-kun, traje a Izuku para inscribirlo en tu dojo** -respondió- **Saluda Izuku**

**Hola** -saludó Izuku mientras bostezaba-

**La inscripción no tomara más de unos minutos, ¿por qué no vas y empiezas a correr** **para** **calentar?** -preguntó Kouki-

**¿Acaso inicio hoy?** -preguntó sorprendido-

**Así es, ahora corre** -ordenó Yumina-

Izuku se fue a correr mientras se quejaba. No esperaba que la tortura empezara hoy.

**Su nieto no se ve tan animado** -dijo Kouki con una sonrisa nerviosa-

_*__**suspiro* **_**Él es así** -respondió- **tuve que obligarlo a venir... Espero que su actitud pueda cambiar**

**¿Acaso es un mal chico?** -preguntó con curiosidad-

**No. El problema es que Izuku no es muy sociable, además que para todo el día en encerrado en casa** -respondió- **Ojalá pueda hacer amigos aquí**

**No sé preocupe, trataremos de que Izuku pueda mejore su actitud** -dijo mientras veía a Izuku correr-

A partir de ese día, empezó la tortura para Izuku...

**[…]**

***2 años después***

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Izuku fue al dojo. En todo este tiempo se podría decir que, en el dojo, Izuku se convirtió en un excelente alumno, además que participó en torneos nacionales, los cuales ganó. Pero todo esto ocurrió porque fue obligado y chantajeado por su abuela.

Yumina le había dicho a Izuku que, si se esforzaba al máximo, le compraría cualquier cosa que él quisiera...

Izuku, tuvo que esforzarse al máximo, pues, había salido un nuevo libro de su autor favorito.

Cuando Izuku fue elegido para participar en los torneos nacionales, él se rehusó... Pero nadie le hizo caso porque Yumina ya había dado su autorización.

Siendo chantajeado otra vez por su abuela, ganó el torneo.

También en este tiempo, se podía decir que la actitud de Izuku cambió, solo un poco, pero cambió. Se hizo un poco más sociable y sonreía más seguido, esto último porque su abuela lo obligó.

Y el más importante cambio que ocurrió en estos dos años, fue el quirk de Izuku. Él pudo descubrir varias habilidades que podía realizar, los cuales eran sorprendentes. También se dio cuenta que su límite era su imaginación. Estaba feliz, pues, podía decir que su quirk era poderoso.

En estos momentos, Izuku se encontraba en el parque sentado en el borde de la fuente leyendo un libro que le regaló su abuela.

Izuku estaba emocionado, este libro lo había esperado con muchas ansías... Pero aún seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo ayer con su abuela.

**[…]**

_**/Flashback/**_

Después de vencer otra vez a Yuuto en un combate de karate, Izuku se dirigió a casa para cenar.

Una vez que entró, su abuela le dijo que se bañara y después bajara a cenar, pues había preparado su comida favorita, Katsudon.

Luego que terminó de bañarse, se sentó y empezó a comer junto con su abuela... Pero había algo que incomodaba a Izuku... Sus padres.

En estos dos años que habían pasado, él estaba esperando para ir a visitar las tumbas de sus "padres", pero su abuela nunca lo llevó. Cada vez que él le decía para visitarlos, su abuela le decía que pronto irían o también le cambiaba de tema. Él sabía que su abuela le ocultaba algo, por lo que hoy decidió preguntar...

**Abuela por favor, se sincera y responde ¿quiénes son mis padres? -**habló Izuku con seriedad- **Sé que me has estado ocultando la verdad, ¿acaso no confías en mí?**

Ante esa pregunta, Yumina dejó de comer su cena y miró a Izuku... Ella tenía planeado contarle la verdad cuando Izuku sea mayor, pero no esperaba que su nieto haya dado cuenta...

**¿Por qué crees que estoy ocultando algo?** -preguntó con tristeza-

**Porque todas las veces que has respondido mis preguntas sobre mis padres, siempre te has puesto nerviosa o has cambiado de tema**

Yumina solo dio un largo suspiro. Sabía que no tenía más alternativa que contarle la verdad... Solo una parte...

**La realidad es... La verdad es que... tú no eres mi nieto** -dijo mientras estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas-

Izuku se sorprendió, pero puso más atención a las palabras de su abuela.

**No sé nada acerca de tus padres... Hace 6 años te encontré abandonado, por lo que de decidí** **adoptarte **-relató mientras derramaba lágrimas-

Izuku sacó un pañuelo, se acercó a su abuela y le limpió las lágrimas.

**Ya veo. Así que esa es la verdad**

Yumina realmente estaba sorprendida por la respuesta que dio Izuku, ella esperaba que Izuku le hiciera más preguntas o que se le ocurriera buscar a sus padres

**¿No te interesa saber más?** -preguntó su abuela con asombro-

**No recuerdo a mis padres y tampoco tengo planeado buscarlos. Ellos me abandonaron por alguna razón... razón que no me importa saber** -dijo mientras miraba a su abuela- **Además soy feliz viviendo contigo... Tú eres mi abuela y eso no lo cambiará nadie... Y también tengo a Shizune-sensei y Kouki-sensei así que no me siento triste por no tener a mis padres... Por eso, gracias abuela, por** **adoptarme... Gracias por siempre cuidarme... Estoy feliz que me recogieras**

Ante esas palabras, Yumina solo pudo llorar. No esperaba que su nieto de 6 años le respondiera de esa manera... Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Izuku.

Él correspondió al abrazo mientras también derramaba lágrimas... Todo lo que había dicho eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Puede que a veces se sintiera celoso de los demás niños que siempre estaban con sus padres, pero tenía a su abuela, una mujer que siempre lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él... Aunque Izuku no la veía como su abuela... La veía como una madre... Su madre...

_**/Fin Flashback/**_

**[…]**

Izuku estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una niña que estaba en patines se le acercaba a máxima velocidad.

**¡Cuidado!** -gritó la niña-

La niña trató de avisar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos habían caído dentro de la fuente.

Cuando Izuku se percató de lo que había sucedido, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la fuente y que una niña con pelo celeste estaba encima suyo... Y que sus labios estaban presionados con los labios de la niña.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente. Izuku, quien estaba sonrojado, vió que la niña también estaba con un sonrojo intenso. Pero eso no le importó a Izuku, pues se dio cuenta que...

**¡Mi libro!** -gritó-

El libro que también había caído dentro de la fuente estaba todo mojado. Esto hizo que Izuku estuviera en shock.

En cambio, la niña peliceleste todavía tenía la cara roja. Nunca imaginó que un simple paseo en el parque terminaría de esa manera...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hadō Nejire es una niña de 8 años, de cabello celeste. Ella vive con su madre, Tatsuma Shizuka y su hermanastra Tatsuma Ryūko.

Ella jamás conoció a su padre, pues su madre le contó que falleció cuando ella era una bebé.

Cuando ella tenía 4 años, su madre se casó con Tatsuma Hiro, quien tenía una hija 6 años mayor que ella, llamada Tatsuma Ryūko.

Ella tiene una buena relación con ambos. Quiere a Hiro como si fuera su verdadero padre y a Ryūko, como su verdadera hermana.

Hiro se encuentra en el extranjero trabajando. Hace unos días envío regalos a su familia y dentro de esos regalos se encontraba unos patines para Nejire. Ella al recibir el regalo, se emocionó, pues siempre había querido uno, el único problema era que no sabía patinar.

Ryūko como buena hermana decidió enseñarle a Nejire como usar sus patines, por lo que se dirigieron al parque.

**¿E-estás segura onee-chan?** -preguntó Nejire quien trataba de mantenerse en pie-

**Tranquila Neji-chan, patinar es fácil** -respondió- **Sujétate de mi mano y estarás bien**

Nejire haciéndole caso a Ryūko, se sujetó de su mano mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

**Bien, primero nos moveremos lentamente, ¿ok?** -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar-

**S-sí** -respondió nerviosa-

Ryūko iba caminando despacio, mientras llevaba de la mano a Nejire, quien estaba patinando.

Después de 45 minutos, Nejire pudo patinar sin la ayuda de Ryūko

**¡Esto es divertido, onee-chan!** -gritó con alegría-

**E-espera Neji-chan, no vayas tan rápido**

Ya era demasiado tarde. Ryūko al ver que su pequeña hermana se estaba alejando, corrió tras ella.

Nejire al ver que había perdido el control y que no podía frenar, se asustó. Solo esperaba que no hubiera alguien en su camino con quien pueda chocar...

A lo lejos pudo ver a un chico de cabello verde que estaba sentado en la fuente leyendo, lo peor era que iba hacia esa dirección y que, en cuestión de segundos, chocaría con él.

**¡Cuidado!** -gritó Nejire-

Ya era demasiado tarde. Nejire se estrelló contra el peliverde, haciendo que ambos cayeran dentro de la fuente.

Al abrir sus ojos se dio con la sorpresa que estaba sobre el peliverde, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue... Ambos se estaban besando.

Nejire estaba con un fuerte sonrojo, pues ese fue su primer beso. Ella tenía el sueño que su primer beso sea bajo la luz de la luna, en la orilla del mar y con la persona que ame... Lamentablemente, la realidad era otra. Su primer beso fue un accidente con un niño desconocido.

Cuando se separó del peliverde, vió que estaba sonrojado, pero ese sonrojo duró segundos, pues...

**¡Mi libro!** -gritó el peliverde-

Para el niño, lo más importante era su libro.

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía era que Ryūko había tomado una foto del momento exacto en que ambos se estaban besando.

**No sabía que ya tenías novio, Neji-chan** -dijo con un tono de burla mientras ayudaba a la mojada Nejire a salir de la fuente-

**N-no digas tonterías, onee-chan, f-fue un accidente** -respondió sonrojada-

**Pero ¿te gustó?**

**C-cállate** -respondió mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo-

Luego que Ryūko ayudó a Nejire, se percató que el peliverde seguía dentro de la fuente, arrodillado mientras miraba su libro que estaba completamente mojado

**¿Te encuentras bien?** -dijo Ryūko, quien estaba preocupada por el peliverde-

Izuku seguía arrodillado viendo su libro, ese libro que había estado esperado por mucho tiempo estaba arruinado.

**P-perdón por lo de tu libro no era mi intención** -habló mientras se acercaba al peliverde-

Cuando Izuku volteó a verla, Nejire vió que Izuku tenía una mirada vacía.

**¿Perdón? Por tu culpa, mi libro está arruinado ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por este libro?** -habló con enojo Izuku-

**O-oye, me estoy disculpando... Además, tú tienes la culpa por estar sentado en la fuente leyendo ¿Quién viene a un parque solo para leer?**

**¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?... Este parque es para todos, además no hay ninguna regla que me prohíba leer aquí**

**Tranquilos, los novios no deberían pelear** -habló con burla Ryūko-

**¿N-novios?** -dijo Nejire sonrojada-

**No digas tonterías** -habló mientras salía de la fuente-

**D-deberías disculparte por haberme besado**

**Eso fue un accidente... La que se tiene que disculpar eres tú por no saber patinar**

**Por esa razón vine al parque para practicar**

Mientras que Izuku y Nejire estaban discutiendo, Ryūko se acercó a la fuente para recoger el libro.

**Fufufu** -rio Ryūko-

**¿Te** **estás burlando de mi libro?** -dijo con un ligero enojo-

**No, no. Solo me parece interesante que un niño como tú le interese este tipo de libros**

**Es mi favorito** -dijo mientras le quitaba el libro a Ryūko-

**¿Ya te vas?** -preguntó con tristeza Ryūko-

**Si. Tengo que llegar a casa para secarme. No quiero enfermarme por culpa de una niña que no sabe patinar**

**No me digas niña. M-me llamo Nejire** -dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-

**Soy Izuku... Nakahara Izuku** -habló mientras se iba-

**Yo soy Ryūko, pero me puedes llamar Ryūko-onee-chan**

**¿Por qué lo haría?** -respondió- **Adiós**

Luego que Izuku se fue, Nejire y Ryūko empezaron a conversar.

**Que niño tan raro** -dijo Nejire mientras veía a Izuku irse-

**Debes entenderlo, su libro favorito fue arruinado** -dijo Ryūko- **Neji-chan, ¿recuerdas que okaa-san dijo que mañana iríamos a visitar a una señora y su nieto?**

**Así es** -respondió mientras recordaba lo que le habían dicho-

**Pues, el apellido de la señora es Nakahara y escuché que el nombre de su nieto es Izuku. Qué buena primera impresión, Neji-chan**

**S-solo vamos a casa, me quiero secar** -respondió con tristeza Nejire-

No lo quería admitir, pero muy en el fondo, le gustó ese beso.

...

Izuku, quien estaba empapado y al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor, creó unas alas de ángel hecho de píxeles para llegar más rápido a casa. En realidad, él podía crear cualquier tipo de alas como de dragón o de cualquier ave, solo que le gustaba más la de ángel.

Una vez que llegó casa, se encontró con su abuela quien estaba en la sala.

**Izuku, ¿qué te pasó?** -preguntó preocupada-

**Me mojé por culpa de una niña que no sabe cómo patinar** -respondió- **Y lo peor es que mi libro está arruinado**

**No te enojes Izuku. Te compraré otro libro** -dijo su abuela tratando de calmarlo- **Mejor ve a secarte**

Izuku, haciendo caso a su abuela, fue a secarse para luego buscar en su computadora si había una versión en PDF de su libro...

Esperaba jamás volver a ver a la chica peliceleste... Aunque muy en el fondo, le gustó ese beso

**[…]**

***Al día siguiente***

Yumina e Izuku estaban limpiando la casa, pues hoy recibían visitas.

**Izuku, no estés triste. Mañana te compraré el libro** -habló Yumina tratando de animar a Izuku-

**Ok** -respondió con tristeza-

Izuku estuvo buscando por internet una versión en PDF del libro, lastimosamente no lo encontró.

**Dentro de unos minutos vendrán una amiga junto con sus hijas** -dijo Yumina- **Espero que te puedas llevar bien con ellas**

**Trataré**

Luego de 10 minutos tocaron la puerta.

**Deben ser ellas. Izuku abre la puerta** -ordenó Yumina quien estaba preparando el almuerzo-

Izuku, quien aún estaba triste, se dirigía la puerta. Al abrirla se dio con la sorpresa que...

**H-hola Izuku** -saludó Nejire nerviosa-

Izuku, al ver a Nejire en la puerta, su expresión de tristeza cambió a una de molestia.

**¿Tú? ¿Acaso has venido a mojar mis otros libros o.… has venido a besarme?** -preguntó Izuku-

Ante lo último dicho por Izuku, la cara de Nejire estaba roja como un tomate.

**D-deja de hablar tonterías** -respondió sonrojada mientras le entregaba un regalo a Izuku- **Toma, disculpa por lo de ayer**

Izuku recibió el regalo y lo abrió... Al ver bien el regalo, se dio con la sorpresa que era el libro tenía el mismo título que el libro que se había arruinado el día de ayer... No pudiendo ocultar su felicidad, abrazó a Nejire...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Izuku recibió el regalo y lo abrió... Al ver bien el regalo, se dio con la sorpresa que era el libro tenía el mismo título que el libro que se había arruinado el día de ayer... No pudiendo ocultar su felicidad, abrazó a Nejire.

Luego de unos segundos, Izuku se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que se separó.

**Lo siento** -dijo Izuku mientras se separaba- **Me emocioné**

**N-no te preocupes** -respondió Nejire sonrojada-

**Muchas gracias por el libro... Adiós** -habló mientras cerraba la puerta-

**¡E-espera! **-gritó Nejire-

**¿Qué sucede? Dentro de unos minutos algunas personas vendrán a visitar a mi abuela, por lo que no puedo permitir que pases... Aunque me sorprende que sepas dónde vivo... ¿Acaso me has estado acosando?** -dijo mientras se alejaba de ella-

**P-puedes dejar que term...** -Nejire trató de hablar-

**No sabía que estabas tan emocionada por venir, Neji-chan... Debiste habernos esperado** -habló con burla-

Antes que Nejire le pudiera explicar la razón de su presencia, Ryūko apareció

**¿Tú también?**

**Hola Izuku, ¿extrañaste a onee-chan?** -preguntó Ryūko-

Con la presencia de Ryūko, Izuku se dio cuenta que las visitas que su abuela esperaba eran ellas

**Nejire, Ryūko, ¿acaso no pudieron esperarme?** -habló una mujer-

Una mujer de cabello celeste y con apariencia joven apareció detrás de Ryūko.

Izuku al verla, se emocionó, pues aquella mujer, madre de Nejire y madrastra de Ryūko, era la autora del libro que Izuku tenía entre sus manos.

**Oh, tú debes ser Izuku** -habló la mujer- **soy...**

**Tatsuma Shizuka** -dijo Izuku emocionado- **soy fan de sus historias**

**Fufufu. Me sorprende que a un niño de tu edad le guste mis libros**

Los libros que escribía Shizuka iban dirigidos para un público maduro.

**Son mis favoritos... ¿Me da su autógrafo?** -dijo mientras le entregaba el libro-

**Claro** -respondió Shizuka quien recibió el libro-

Luego que Shizuka le diera su autógrafo, Izuku las hizo entrar.

**Hola Shizuka-san, al parecer no tuviste problemas en llegar** -dijo Yumina, quien apareció al lado de Izuku-

**Oh Yumina-san, qué tal, no hubo ningún problema en llegar, por cierto, ellas son mis hijas, Ryūko y Nejire** -saludó Shizuka-

**¡Hola!** -dijeron al mismo tiempo Nejire y Ryūko-

**Él es mi nieto, Izuku** -habló mientras presentaba a Izuku- **vamos a sentarnos, la comida ya está lista**

Después de los saludos, se dirigieron al comedor y empezaron a comer.

**Izuku, tengo entendido que ya conocías a Ryūko y Nejire** -dijo Shizuka-

Ante lo dicho por Shizuka, Nejire se sonrojó mientras que Ryūko se estaba riendo

**Sí. Las conocí ayer** -mencionó Izuku- **Por culpa de Nejire, caí dentro de la fuente, arruinando mi libro**

**Ya me disculpé por eso** -dijo mientras hacía un puchero-

**Te pido perdón por lo ocurrido con mi hija**

**No se preocupe, Shizuka-san**

Izuku no le dio importancia al asunto de ayer por lo que siguió comiendo... Después de todo ya había recuperado su libro.

**Debiste ver cómo estaba Neji-chan ayer** -dijo con burla Ryūko- **Se sentía fatal por haber arruinado tu libro**

**N-no hay necesidad de contar eso, onee-chan**

**Fufufu. Hoy en la mañana Nejire estaba muy emocionada por verte. Creo que estuvo cerca de una hora alistándose para venir**

Ante esas palabras Nejire se cubrió la cara para que nadie note su sonrojo, en cambio Izuku, estaba normal, solo deseaba terminar rápido e ir a leer su libro.

Y así el almuerzo continuó mientras todos hablaban y reían.

**Estuvo delicioso Yumina-san** -dijo Ryūko-

**Me alegra que te haya gustado** -respondió Yumina-

Luego que terminaron de almorzar, Yumina y Shizuka decidieron recoger los platos y limpiar...

**Mientras que nosotras estamos limpiando, ¿por qué no van al parque?** -preguntó Shizuka-

**En reali...** -trató de negarse Izuku-

**Qué gran idea** -dijo Ryūko-

Antes que Izuku pudiera negarse, Ryūko lo interrumpió.

**Bueno Izuku, diviértete** -habló Yumina mientras sonreía-

Izuku solo dio un gran suspiro. Él quería quedarse en casa y leer su libro, lastimosamente su abuela no se lo iba a permitir.

Yumina y Shizuka se fueron a la cocina, mientras que Izuku, Nejire y Ryūko se dirigían a la puerta para ir al parque

**Eh, Izuku, ¿estás seguro de llevar tu libro?** -preguntó Ryūko-

**¿Hmm?... Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo. No quiero que Nejire lo vuelva a mojar** -habló Izuku mientras se dirigía a su habitación-

**¡Te dije que fue un accidente!** -gritó Nejire-

Izuku se fue a su habitación y dejó el libro, aunque notó que dentro de este había algo.

Abrió el libro y lo que encontró fue una foto de él y Nejire besándose.

Izuku miró la foto y la volvió a colocar dentro del libro. Él solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras volvía hacia donde estaba Ryūko y Nejire, Izuku pasó por la cocina. Hubiera continuado su camino si no fuera porque su abuela estaba hablando de él.

La puerta de la cocina estaba entrecerrada, por lo que se acercó para oír mejor.

**¿Le pudo contar la verdad a Izuku sobre sus padres?** -preguntó Shizuka-

**Solo le dije que sus padres lo habían abandonado y que yo lo había adoptado** -dijo con tristeza-

**Ya veo. Creo que sería duro para Izuku si se entera de la verdad** -respondió Shizuka-

Izuku se estaba preguntando sobre cuál verdad. ¿Acaso su abuela no le había dicho todo lo que sucedió? ¿Había algo más que él no sabía?

_***suspiro* **_**Aunque me duele mentirle a Izuku, no le puedo decir que sus verdaderos padres lo abandonaron en un callejón lleno de basura** -dijo Yumina-

Izuku no lo podía creer. Sus verdaderos padres lo habían abandonado en un callejón con basura. ¿Acaso él era un simple desperdicio que tuvo que ser echado como si no valiera nada?

**Estoy segura de que la razón del abandono fue porque Izuku estaba enfermo** -habló Yumina-

¿Él estaba enfermo? ¿Por esa razón lo abandonaron?

**Aún no lo puedo creer... ¿Qué clase de padres abandonan a un niño recién nacido solo porque tenían cáncer?** -dijo Shizuka con enojo-

Izuku solo podía derramar lágrimas. Esto era demasiado para él. Jamás imaginó que sus verdaderos padres fueran esa clase de mierda.

**Aunque Izuku tuvo suerte que usted lo haya encontrado. Si no fuera por usted, él estaría muerto**

**Solo espero que, en el futuro, cuando le cuente la verdad, no haga una tontería**

Él se sentía muy agradecido con su abuela. Aquella mujer que lo salvó de morir.

Pero se sentía triste y enojado por enterarse la verdad acerca de sus padres... Si es que se le puede llamar así.

Izuku decidió dejar de escuchar la conversación, pero...

**¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?** -preguntó Ryūko-

Ryūko también había escuchado la conversación entre Yumina y Shizuka. Ella se sentía enojada por lo que habían hecho los padres de Izuku.

Ella se sentía muy mal al ver la expresión de Izuku, por lo que lo abrazó. Para después susurrarle algunas palabras al peliverde, quien comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Izuku al escuchar esas palabras, se aferró aún más a Ryūko y lloró como jamás lo había hecho.

Luego de unos minutos, Izuku se tranquilizó… Con una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas le dijo a Ryūko:

**Gracias onee-chan**


End file.
